Randy Cunningham Apocalypse Ninja
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: end of the world Randy and pals are going to fix it.(and no it's not his fault.)
1. Chapter 1

The one is found now what?

The following story an Alternate Universe from a pic made by can be found here /. That also mean a lot of diff .A ninja from the past (A you know who)winked up no it is time to get moving enjoy!

Hows it hanging people it the North queen of the air weighs Heidi and my brother! And I'm here with some news for anyone not stank we all know today the some day back in A. That the Stank monger got out. Thanked to the ninja cut off the arm of fist .He was also unmasked and turn to ash along with his the now free stank monger after A years set forth stinking most of the anyone with hope lift as either slaves or on the under ground fight to stay hopeless or spindles all bow to their evil mater as monsters or as free human top of that he has an army of advanced robot (it could learn not only its opponents attacks, but emotions).

Any way time for the here and now so here all the latest bad news the main south base was taken today the reports from DB Debby(death bear) and spin it Thor' they went always there was only a few deaths but A 4% in chains and A 76% stank ed and the last A 10% heading here to the north sub base in the hap pest part of town. well that all I'm heading out so keep the your scarf flowing Heidi how rd it time to ! Oh ya I forgot let me untie know I'm getting sick of you doing that!Ya what ever if you did not try into your own show i would not tie you have no love for art! Add an F and that the only thing you make.(fa rt ha ha) now Let go!

(A block OS away from hap pest place in town the city morgue)

A boy pulls a cart of Little kids and wounded as other carry food ,tool,weapons,clothing and one guy in a cowboy hat with a black and red book. All right Flit Grail how much fatter tell. we just need to cut Thor the old candy wait what? why the morgue next to a candy was own by the same that a nasty will you stop call in Mr flit everyone calls you flit Grail? Ya and that your fault Randy! Hay I was just trying to stop you from cry when were would I know giving you the flute and the nickname stick! From behind them a voice called.I rec ken you two should save your lovers spat for man now she my family took me in after a bad sub base raid. It been me and her butting head from anti that sweeter than Haney on tell me some more after we get set ted in partners. Um OK we do that.

(late after they settles into the safe houses)

OK kid tell me from the top if it too much? Um okay we have time before the pick up team shows. OK I Randy I was an orphaned at sad to know kid but go on. The only thing I reamer about them is that they gave me a rock from the spot they meet in high school when the same day everything ended. I wonder around for ID a day or my step family found me looking for food. They took me in and then I meet my sister flute Grail.(smack) My name is Sarah but thank to Randy i'm flute Grail. Wait just how in tar nation he do that? Well when were 8 years old were moved to the north base form a sub made Friends ,Heidi,Howard,and Theresa.

Randy liked Heidi and Theresa but never made a move. Gra! XD Any way we were play when a guy took away the few things we had to play traded them for a book on dating. Hmm how it work out for the guy?Not well he no girl wanted to date a guy who take thing from kids. Right after It made me and our Friends cry our butts off. Randy ran off. After two hours he came back with a bag of gave me the flute.I keep it with me to this give Heidi a rock that looked like a bird's brother got a bag of chips. Theresa got a set of twirling sticks. And Debbie got a stuffed name came after we found out I'm a natural playing the name after the grown ups found out they made him red scarf. Hmm does that mean you shower with it or...? What?! Shut up Howard you loud mouth. Heidi,How rd! Flute Grail ran to hug /kick Howard and kid that some story maybe you could tell me the rest um what was your name? Just call me Cowboy kid was his only reply. Randy walked away G's book glowed.I know partner he the real deal but it not time test him in a fight before I hand you to him.

(A few hours later)

After get the kids and they injured Heidi set out with a party to send out word that her group are in the safe house. Cowboy,Randy, a guy named Steven and Howard made up the watch Randy's movements, to get the full picture of was a kid how had a tough life but keep trying to make others feel safe. Cowboy was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a blue band hat behind a rock.'hay kids look alive we got rustlers.'What the heck is a rustlers ?'Howard shut up!'Okay miss bossy like that three big monsters came out of near by so rustlers mean thing that want to kill us got it.

To be continued so what ya think? It good for something made from some pic right? Tell me or I'll cry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Born to be a Ninja!**

Yo my ninjas it me back to give some end of the world ninja time they got things are going to get browse.

Thing looked grim for Randy,Cowboy,Heidi and Howard. The rest of the group head got to safety unhallowed. Randy pulled out his sword as did . Heidi and Howard pulled out crossbows loaded with sleep darts."Okay no matter what they can't get passed us."Well no cheese Randy!" It only three and it not like there a masked with 'll put them down and make it back for dinner. Heidi look at her bother with dork you just jinxed us you know that right? At the same time two human in mask landed in front of the monsters. One was a girl in a cat mask the other was a had a web covered mask and a top could tell it was time to play the card.

He reached into his pants packet and pulled out a masked." "Kid you going to need this."You two aim for the stuff the the monsters are will turn them back human."what do you mean? Just do it I'll tell yell later if we live. Heidi knowing a plan she did not get was better then dying or becoming a monster she shoot the random thing each monster Cowboy keep the two human off the others .She her arrows two of the monster last one took took an arrow in the arm and fell down the hill. bunny plush,the other was a bag of marbles. They let out a green cloud as the monster became people and layer unmeaning on the looked them over from him hiding see that they was people they knew. Rachael and Doug.(ya he here but not for long.)

Randy took in what he saw before putting on the mask. fleet a rush that made him feel complete. He charged over to help Cowboy kicking the girl away from cowboy dropping her sword. She pulled out her batons both had blades on one joint them a attacked Randy. She move fast but Randy could keep a took Randy to smash the mask to free the people wearing them. As he point for The Wieners to get the destacked people.

The man in the web mask throw webs holding cow boys feet in place .Before he started to wrap his arms up as Cowboy looked to be unable to move his legs or arms he move in to end took a shoot at him but only shoot his hat used the moment to headbutt the guy turning his mask to gas sponging shards. The fight for Randy was not going so well the girl he was fighting was like a anime not letting got a cut across her chest that did not brake skin. Randy need an egad so he try a let her dis arm he stumbled back wards he reached into his pocket for pulled out a ball and tossed it. Unknown to him it was a boom blow up in her face taking out her mask and badly cutting her eye.

Heidi took a look at the two newly freed mask wearers. Her legs gave out see who they Two of their good friends that long thought you need to see there faces now!

End Chap. That all for take a nap or something.


End file.
